


Of Paint and Paws

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Painting, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pidge, Unplanned Pregnancy, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: In which Pidge calls herself a hobbit, Shiro worries about a giant dog and there being a baby on the way, and Halley is stubborn and overprotective.





	Of Paint and Paws

At 16 weeks pregnant, Pidge no longer hovered over the nearest toilet, trash bin, or sink. Her awful morning sickness had finally eased up—unlike her growing waistline and appetite. Still, she’d take these second trimester symptoms over all of the puking and exhaustion she’d dealt with earlier.

She ran her hands over her obvious baby bump. A couple weeks ago, she might’ve been able to pass off any gained weight as just that: a little extra fluff. Not anymore. “This week, they’re supposed to be the size of an avocado. But they’re making me look like a planet.”

Shiro pressed his lips to her temple. “You look amazing.” He drank in every little detail about his wife as she shimmied into one of his old shirts, from the curves of her swollen breasts and belly to her glowing skin. “How is it that you look better in my shirts than I do?”

A slow, sexy smile graced Pidge’s face. “I guess we complement each other well: I look better in your shirts, and you look much better without them.” She traced a faded scar on his chest and hummed. “And you’re too sweet and a liar.” Her smile twitched into a frown. “I look like a hobbit.”

“A hobbit?”

“Yeah. You know, small humanoid with giant hairy feet. Well, in this case, I have hairy legs because I haven’t shaved in months.” (Shiro almost interrupted her to point out that she rarely shaved in general, but bit back that comment.) “I almost have the eating schedule of a hobbit, second breakfast and all. Please tell me you’re at least slightly familiar with _Lord of the Rings_? Or are we going to have to marathon those movies, too?”

“No worries, I’ve watched the movies _and_ read the books. And if it’s any consolation,” he quickly added. “You are much prettier than Elijah Wood.”

Pidge snorted. “Yeah, well, thank God for that.”

Shiro’s gaze dipped down to Pidge’s rounded belly. “Elijah’s a nice name,” he suggested. “What do you think?”

“Are you asking me or the baby?” Pidge asked as she stepped into a pair of tattered leggings.

“Both?”

She rolled her eyes skyward. “Put on a shirt, will you?”

“I thought you said I look better without them.”

“I don’t need you to distract me from painting our child’s room,” she replied. “And you heard the guy back at Home Depot: This paint does not rinse off of skin or fabric easily.”

Ever the dutiful husband, Shiro threw on an old shirt. “Better?”

Pidge inspected Shiro from top to bottom. “You’re missing your worst pair of shoes.”

He took a moment to think about which pair of shoes were in the worst condition, but it had to be the ones he had on now. A ratty pair of tennis shoes, lovingly chewed and slobbered on by Halley. Then the realization hit him. “I am not wearing my best pair of Crocs.”

Pidge sighed. It had been worth a try. “Whoa!”

Halley, young enough to not quite know her full size and weight, barreled past Pidge, nearly knocking the young woman over.

Shiro caught Pidge before she fell. He helped his wife stand upright and regain her balance. “You alright?” he asked.

Pidge nodded. “I’m fine; they’re fine. Promise.”

Shiro gave Halley a stern look. “Halley, settle down.”

The giant white dog tilted her head to the side and whined. She hadn’t meant to hurt Peanut. Everything was just so exciting right now. Her home smelled different. Fresh. Maybe it was all of the strange dog toys Peanut’s friends kept giving her. But it didn’t make sense. Peanut wasn’t a dog, but neither she nor Metalpaw let her sink her teeth into any of these things. Which was a pity, as some of them made fantastic sounds. Maybe it had to do with Peanut’s puppy. But that pup couldn’t do anything with these toys yet. All of these things puzzled the young dog who was barely out of puppyhood herself.

Halley whined once more and huffed.

“You think she’ll be alright with the baby?”

Pidge arched a brow. “I’m sure she’ll be fine.” She held out a hand. “Pass me a paint brush, with paint? Bending over feels weird.” Upon seeing concern take over Shiro’s expression, Pidge was swift to add, “It’s not a bad weird. It’s just getting harder to do it.”

Shiro swallowed his half the worries running through his mind. “I’m sure Halley will be good. It’s just, she’s a big dog. Like, really big. She nearly knocked you over, and what’ll happen if she hurts the baby?”

“Easy.” Her purple stroke lined the wall. “We keep the dog and put the kid up for adoption.”

“Katie, I’m serious.”

“And who said I’m not?” Pidge flicked the paintbrush toward Shiro, speckling him in a light purple. “Oops.” Her tone indicated that this was no accident.

With a mischievous glint in his gray eyes, Shiro dipped his brush in neon green. If the paint sample wasn’t a complete bust, it was more than neon; it glowed in the dark. Shiro ran a streak across his wife’s freckled arm. “Has anyone ever told you you’re glowing?”

Pidge fought back a smile and a groan and failed. “To the point it’s cliché now.” She splattered Shiro in more purple.

Shiro made the motion to get back at Pidge, but a thundering growl made him take pause.

Halley had stepped in front of Pidge. The dog bared her teeth in a menacing snarl. No one was to touch Peanut or her pup, not even Metalpaw.

“Settle down, girl,” Pidge said. “We’re just having fun. Go on, shoo!”

Halley quit growling and snarling immediately. But she didn’t budge. The mountain of thick white fur stood in front of Pidge.

After Halley’s display of protectiveness, Shiro had no choice but to surrender to Pidge. “I guess we have a winner.”

“Yup.” Pidge scratched Halley behind the ears. “And the loser gets to finish painting the room all by himself.” She yawned. “I’m going to get a snack. Baby’s hungry.”

Shiro made no protest. Instead, he picked up the brush. “Oh, I bought those wasabi peas like you asked. They’re downstairs in the pantry."

Pidge gave Shiro a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Not as amazing as you.”

Pidge made a gagging sound, then whistled for Halley. “Come on, girl, we’ll let the loser get to work.”

It wasn’t the first time Shiro thought that Halley was his wife’s shadow; and for that, he was grateful. And it wasn’t the last time he was grateful for the dog, either. Especially now that he was certain Halley was more than capable of coexisting with a baby. Halley had always been protective, but not until recently did she start showing signs of near aggression if someone approached Pidge in the wrong way.

With a bit more training, Halley was going to be perfect.

Then, Shiro realized, there was a set of green and purple paw prints trailing away from the very incomplete nursery. And on the carpet, too.

On second thought, there was a lot of work ahead for the Shirogane-Holt family. But surely, it was all going to be worth it.

He could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Purple and green are gender neutral colors (and of course Shiro and Pidge's colors... well, sort of purple with Shiro... but I digress), so if you haven't already guessed, Shiro and Pidge have opted to not find out the sex of the baby.
> 
> And yeah, I kinda half-assed this but it's fine :') There are other parts of this series I want to write more so.... it's fine, right?


End file.
